Comfort
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: Arthur wonders what they are, Buster shows him HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASEY! warning: Boy love don't like don't read


**I can't believe I'm writing this, I feel like I'm destroying my childhood…I REGRET NOTHING!  
Happy birthday Casey this one's for you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur (if I did then this would of happened)  
WARNING BOY/BOY ROMANCE! **

"Buster, w-what are we?" A brunette boy asked hesitantly.  
Buster a white haired teen turned to look at the smaller male, curiously. They had been watching movies and the question had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
"What do you mean Arthur?" Buster asked a little confused. Arthur blushed before continuing.  
"I mean a-are we, um d-dating?" Buster stared for a moment in shock before laughing, causing Arthur to look down hurt. Seeing the expression on his lover's face Buster immediately stopped. Arthur glanced up when he felt a hand in his hair and saw Buster smiling at him with a loving yet slightly amused look. Running his hand through his lover's hair he answered.  
"Of course we're dating Arthur; I'm surprised you even have to ask after everything we've done." Arthur smiled in relief before turning to kiss his boyfriend. It was an innocent kiss but Buster was shocked, Arthur never initiated a kiss before, always worried he'd screw it up. Buster smirked before kissing back. The kiss became too soft for Buster, who lightly nibbled on his boyfriend's lower lip. Arthur shivered before parting his lips. Buster wasted no time before plunging into his lover's sweet cavern. Buster began to massage Arthur's tongue, hoping to coax him out to play. His hand wandered under Arthur's shirt, as Buster began to pinch and twist Arthur's nipples, causing them to harden into little nubs. Arthur moaned at the contact, as Buster pulled him into his lap. Arthur could feel Buster hard length, pressed up against him, as he started to thrust against him, wanting friction for his own erection. As they pulled away for air, Buster stared at Arthur with lust in his eyes.

"Upstairs _now_" He growled, causing Arthur to shiver and nod, standing on shaking legs. The second they got to Arthur's room Buster slammed the door closed and locked it. He turned to Arthur, who was standing there, faced flushed, lips swollen, and felt his arousal grow.  
"Strip." He ordered softly, causing Arthur to blush before doing as told. He slowly removed layers of clothes before all that was left was his boxers. He blushed before turning to his boyfriend. Buster's eyes narrowed.  
"All of it." Arthur slowly, his hand shaking began to pull away his boxers, allowing his boyfriend to see all of him. Buster stared on in lust as he took in his boyfriend's body. He was flushed and shaking, lips parted, his nipples hard, and his cock standing at full attention, leaking pre-cum. All in all he was beautiful and all his. He sauntered over smirking.  
"Get on the bed." Arthur nodded. Buster waited until he was settled before taking off his own clothes, giving his lover a show. When he was finally naked he joined Arthur on the bed. He pulled him in for another kiss, rubbing his cock against Arthur's for friction, causing both of them to moan. Buster began to leave kisses on Arthur's neck before biting down.  
"Ahh!" Arthur moaned out, thrusting upward at the unexpected feeling. He whimpered as Buster licked the bite, making sure it would leave a mark. Buster nipped and licked down to Arthur's nubs. Buster smirked before taking one into his mouth, Causing Arthur to mewl in pleasure. Sucking and nipping both nubs until they were hard little pebbles, Buster pulled away, causing Arthur to whine in protest. Giving him another short kiss buster pulled away looking at his progress. Arthur was laying, hips spread, nipples hard, bite marks littering everywhere for the world to see, and cock hard and leaking. He was beautiful and he was _mine! _Arthur looked up with lust clouding his hazel eyes. Buster shoved his fingers into his face and ordered  
"_Suck_" Arthur did as he was told and took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking.  
"Good boy, that's right suck. Get them nice and wet." Arthur whimpered as Buster pulled them out, causing Buster to look in slight amusement.  
"Turn around." Arthur shaking, turned and got on his hands and knees, presenting Buster with his twitching hole. It was all Buster could do to stop himself from abandoning his preparation and just take him now. But that would hurt Arthur and he could never do that, so he slowly circled Arthur's entrance and pushed the first finger in. Arthur moaned at the intrusion, thrusting back against it. Buster continued this action a few more times before adding another finger, Arthur whimpering in pain. Buster trailed his other hand to the base of Arthur's erection, which had waned slightly, before pumping it back to life. He added a third finger while Arthur was distracted by the attention his cock was receiving. Buster went about stretching his lover's hole while looking for his lover's pleasure spot. Knowing he had found it when Arthur had cried out, Buster continued to abuse it, Arthur thrusting back with him. He stopped, and Arthur moaned, thrusting back trying to get back the delicious friction. Buster smirked.  
" That's right, fuck yourself on my fingers. I want to see you work for your pleasure." Arthur whimpered, thrusting back and forth, to get the fingers to that special spot. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Buster p-please!" Buster's smirk grew larger.  
"Please what Arthur?" he asked innocently. Arthur whimpered before begging.  
"Please take me, use me! Please I need-!" Arthur cut off as Buster shoved his finger against his prostate one last time before pulling out. Arthur whimpered feeling empty before screaming as Buster thrust into him. Buster stilled, letter the younger adjust to the intrusion, moaning at the heat surrounding his cock. Arthur was so tight! After a moment Arthur whimpered, shifting slightly.  
"M-move, please! Mov- AHH!" Arthur cried out as Buster pulled out and thrust back into his abused hole, causing both to moan. Buster set the pace as Arthur whimpered, thrusting back, wanting more.  
"Faster! Please! Fuck me harder!" Buster growled, nipping at Arthur's neck, marking him as his property. Buster grabbed Arthur's cock, fingering the slit, driving him wild.  
"MMAAH! Please! S-so good!" Arthur didn't know what he was asking for but Buster did as he pounded him into the mattresses. He could feel Arthur was close and began stroking his cock.

"Buster g-gonna cum!" Buster sped up his strokes and whispered in his lover's ear.  
"Cum for me." Arthur came with a cry as the tightening around his cock caused Buster to follow. He slumped against his lover for a moment before starting to pull out.  
"NO!" Buster stopped his movements, staring questioningly at his lover. Arthur blushed before asking.  
"Can you stay, just for a little while?" Realizing what he was asking, Buster left his cock in the delicious heat and pulled his lover close. They stayed like that for a while, as Arthur was just about to fall asleep he felt lips brush against his forehead.  
"I love you." Arthur smiled snuggling closer to the warmth of his boyfriend.  
"I love you too."


End file.
